Episode 1832 (6th January 1994)
Synopsis It is the morning after the night before and Chris Tate has been freed from the wreckage and him, Frank Tate and Kathy Tate are awaiting the ambulance to arrive. The whole village of Beckindale is devastated and many buildings are in ruins. Vic Windsor sees Eric Pollard wandering aimlessly around the moors amongst the wreckage and takes him back to Beckindale. The whole area has been cordoned off and is swarming with ambulancemen, firememen and police offices and the army and disaster investigation officers. Chris apologises to Kathy for being too posessive and jokes that the wine bar cannot be blamed on his bad DIY. He makes her promise to stay with him. Kathy looks longingly at Josh Lewis and Zoe Tate notices. The school is being turned into a temporary mortuary. At the village hall, Jack Sugden notices Mark Hughes watch is among the items that was found and bought in. A paramedic says that it has been bedlam in here all night. Down the remote county lane outside the village, Annie Kempinski is being rescued from the car. The ambulance radio is on and the newsreader is heard saying about how a plane heading onwards to Canada from Eastern Europe crashed on the village of Beckindale from a height of 30'000 feet. Joe is sat at the ambulance nursing a wound. A fireman says Leonard Kempinski is dead but Annie is OK. Back at the village hall, Jack identifies Mark Hughes body and is positive. He cries and says goodbye to him. In the Woolpack Car Park a policeman says to Frank Tate he has done a good job overnight. He suggests Frank lets them take over now and for him to go and get some sleep. Chris is airlifted to hospital. Frank tells Kathy that her and Chris' marriage is worth saving. Joe Sugden is on crutches and Annie is in a coma but fighting. Josh Lewis breaks into Mill Cottage but is seen by a policeman. He takes the note left by Kathy for Chris. He gets Zoe Tate to vouch for him and she says he is a friend. Josh then rips up the note Kathy left for Chris and throws it on some still smouldering wreckage. On the way home, Frank sees a dead baby in a tree and is sick. He takes the baby to the village hall and is told off by a police officer for moving evidence. Frank says this is not evidence but a baby who deserves to be laid to rest with some dignity. Frank is comforted by Kim and they walk off towards Home Farm. Zoe is not happy. Cast NORMAN BOWLER - Frank Tate PETER AMORY - Chris Tate MALANDRA BURROWS - Kathy Tate CHRIS CHITTELL - Eric Pollard ALUN LEWIS - Vic Windsor PETER WARNOCK - Josh Lewis LEAH BRACKNELL - Zoe Tate CLIVE HORNBY - Jack Sugden CLAIRE KING - Kim Barker RACHEL DAVIES - Shirley Foster MALCOLM SCATES - PC Mitchum SHEILA MERCIER - Annie Kempicki FRAZER HINES - Joe Sugden ANDREW GOLIGHTLY - Fireman HELEN ATKINS - WPC RONNIE LEEK - PC Copper AMANDA WENBAN - Angharad McAllister BRENDAN PRICE - Bernard McAllister TIM WYLTON - Cyril King FIONNUALA ELLWOOD - Lynn Whiteley NAOMI LEWIS - Elsa Feldmann Writer - BILL LYONS Director - KEN HORN Producer - NICHOLAS PROSSER Programme Consultant - PHIL REDMOND Previous Episode Episode 1831 (5th January 1994) Next Episode Episode 1833 (11th January 1994) Category:1994 episodes. Category:Plane crash episodes. Category:1990s episodes Category:Episodes available on VHS or DVD